Goodbye, Halcyon Days
by ThEternaLight
Summary: Reserving energy has always been Houtarou Oreki's modus operandi. That was, until he met Eru Chitanda. A story about the life and mysteries surrounding one president of the Classical Literature Club and one energy conservationist turned detective. Post-episode 22.
1. Gimme Shelter

There is nothing better in life than being home alone. No disturbances, no disruptions, just the melodic hum of the electric heater and soft buzz of the television. These little moments of joy are what make the slog of school life all worth it. Today, I devote myself to my ultimate dream - doing as little as possible. I take a moment, praying a silent wish to whatever gods there may be that these halcyon days never end.

I yawn, stretching out on the lounger like an alley cat slowly waking from a soft summer slumber. My hands leisurely reach around on the floor below, searching idly for the bowl of leftover snacks my sister had brought me hours earlier. I connect and haphazardly stuff a selection of miniature salted pretzels into my mouth.

I glance at the clock hanging just behind the television, which has been silently playing a variety of subtitled out-of-copyright movies for the last eight hours. 4:17. My family will be away for at least another two hours. I might even be able to finish another film and have a quick nap at this rate. Recharge my batteries before Monday rolls around and I am thrust into the pace of Chitanda and the others.

Perhaps I was overly optimistic, but I began to dream idly about my evening activities, savouring the stillness of the house once again. Then, I hear it.

Ringing.

Well, so ends my lethargy. A storm comes to end my halcyon days.

I wait for a few moments, but the obnoxious ringing from the home phone continues. I leisurely uncurl from my fortress of blankets and make my way over to the peace breaker.

"Oreki Houtarou" I say in a monotonous tone, picking up the phone lazily and leaning against the nearby desk. My own name seems an appropriate enough salutation.

"Oreki-san! Thank goodness! I thought you might not be at home." A quick but soft voice replies. No greeting then? Not that I need one. I know exactly who is on the other side of the line.

"Hello Chitanda" I said flatly. I knew that my dreams of a quiet evening at home were officially over.

"Good evening Oreki-san." Chitanda Eru, sole heir to the Chitanda family estate and President of the Classic Literature Club, politely speaks into my ear.

There was an extended silence. My eyebrow twitches. This girl…

"Well, if you didn't call me for a reason…" I begin, hoping silently to myself that I can somehow get back to my original evening plans.

"Ah, wait!" I can almost hear Chitanda flush. "I need to speak to you about an important matter!"

I sigh. I begin to tug my hair absentmindedly preparing, perhaps, to only half-listen to whatever elaboration Chitanda should offer.

"Okay" I state non-committedly. My eyes flicker to the window. It is a cool November afternoon. The sun has just begun to dip across the rooftops of the neighborhood, painting tiles and windows with soft pinks and oranges. Children cycle past, no doubt returning home quickly to avoid missing curfew.

"It something about which I am really very curious! I can't stop thinking about it!"

Sudden violet flashes in my vision. Now it was my turn to flush. Chitanda had spoken the magic words and I begin to feel that tugging sensation that always accompanies them. The subtle peace of my lazy afternoon already seems like a distant memory. Somehow, even when communicated over electronic vibrations, those words still carry that pull which makes Chitanda unignorably magnetic.

I sigh. "What are you curious about now Chitanda." I'm not really curious about it myself but knowing that I can't simply ignore her now, as much as I wish I could.

"Well.." I hear the shuffling of feet against the pavement. "I am unable to explain it properly over the phone. It is something I need to show you, I think."

 _What was the point in calling then!?  
_  
"Okay, well, show me Monday." I say quickly, sensing a possible escape. "If you'll excuse me then..." I begin to put down the phone.

"Wait," a hurried voice replies, "that may not be preferable."

What is this girl talking about now?

"What do mean not preferable?!" I'm already worn down by this endlessly curious girl after such a short conversation.

A pause. "Well, I thought that this mystery simply couldn't wait." Impatient as ever Chitanda. "So I thought I would bring my curiosities to your doorstep."

I blanch. Hoping beyond hope that she was speaking figuratively. A feeling passes over me and I walk slowly to my front door. With a sigh, I unlock the chain and turn the handle. It doesn't take much deductive reasoning to deceiver her words.

I push and the door swings open. In front of me stands one Eru Chitanda. Her raven hair is tied by a white ribbon into a long river of a ponytail and she is wearing her usual conservative attire: a long, frilled skirt and a white blouse covered with a soft pewter cardigan.

"Hello Chitanda." I say wearily, still dangling the phone next to one ear and holding the door open for her to step inside.

She beams at me, hanging up her own phone and putting it into her purse. She gives a long and overly low formal bow.

"Good evening Oreki-san."

* * *

"I am very interested to hear your thoughts on the matter, Oreki-san."

We were sat in my room, away from the mess of blankets and food that had made up my fortress of solitude in the living room. Chitanda had prepared some tea. The girl seemed to know her way around my kitchen, reaching into draws and cupboards to gather the necessary implements like she had done it a million times before. When I asked her about it, she just smiled at me and said it was a 'women's initiation'. Whatever that means.

I was sat on the floor, leaning my back against my bed whilst Chitanda sits neatly on folded knees next to me. I hadn't responded to her curiosity just yet, and she was moving closer and closer towards me, eyes getting bigger and bigger until they seemed to be the only thing that filled my vision.

"Oreki-sannnn…" she whined impatiently, eyes imploring me to speak.

I turn my head away from her, close my eyes and begin to tug on my fringe in my usual fashion. 'How am I going to get out of this one' is the only thought going through my head as I open my eyes and casually take another sip of tea.

"Well" I begin, "can I first just confirm that I have the story correct?"

She nods eagerly.

"So over the last few months, you have been taking out books from the local library. However, each time you take out a book, some other person has had it on loan just before you." I look over at her to confirm that I have I got the facts correct so far. She is sits perfectly still, staring at me like a daruma doll. Seeing this as confirmation enough, I continue.

"That person is always the same. Someone with the initials," I pause, and open a couple of the books splayed around us and examine the library check out cards handwritten in the front of the book, "T.O.M."

I examine the card briefly, pretending that I am taking a real interest in her case.

 _I'm not Holmes dammit, I don't take on cases_.

That said, I resume my consolidation.

"From what you told me, it seems like at first you thought it was a mere coincidence, but now that it has happened more than a dozen times, you think it must be something more. And you want me to help you figure out if there is a deeper meaning to all this. By deducing who this T.O.M character is, right?"

I put the card down and look sideways at the dark-haired inquisitor sitting next to me.

"Is that about the full of it?"

"Hmm hmm" Chitanda hums, nodding her head excitingly, "Isn't it quite the mystery?"

I sigh, looking away from her and taking another swig of the warm liquid in my cup.

"The only mystery to me is why the library still uses the handwritten checkout system. Haven't they started making these things electronic yet?"

"Oreki-san! I feel like you aren't taking this seriously at all!" She exclaims, seemingly horrified that I am not as totally invested in this ostensibly unexplainable mystery as she. I feel the warmth of her thigh against mine as she scoots closer and closer next to me. Too close. She leans over slightly, her hand grazing over my arm as she points to the neat writing on the worn library card. I blush and coil back, putting space between us once more. She doesn't seem fazed at all.

"T.O.M" she mutters under her breath, picking up the card with both hands and holding it directly in front of her eye line, entranced. She suddenly turns to look at me, eyes ablaze. "What could it mean? Is it a name or a code perhaps, or maybe a group of people going under one alias… But why? And why always the same books as me? Please Oreki-san, think about it carefully! I have to know!"

I think I would really like to go back watching re-runs now please. She looks up at me again, eyes pleading, body moving closer and closer into me as I shift uncomfortably away.

"Fine, fine" I relent, sighing and breaking eye contact. I slowly stand, "I'll consider it. Though, I don't have any answers right now."

She literally jumps for joy, springing from the floor upwards at an accelerated rate and clapping her hands together.  
"Thank you Oreki-san! I am sure that together we can find the meaning behind this mysterious book stalker."

 _If anything, you are the stalker Chitanda. You took the books second and now want to track down the guy who took them out first._

"Yeah, okay," I begin gathering the books and putting them in her bag, "we can talk more about this on Monday."

She nods and smiles at me, no doubt thinking about what anthology of Hyouka we can include this mystery in.

"If you are free, perhaps we can investigate the scene of the crime after-school. I can ask if Mayaka and Futabe-san are free too! We can make it an official Classics Club mystery." She becomes excited at the thought. _I knew it_.

"Well, I suppose I'm not doing anything tomorrow anyway," I say dejectedly, knowing that I have been well and truly defeated once again by the pale enchantress. I look down at my watch. It is almost 6 o'clock. I gather the cups from the floor and turn to Chitanda.

"You should probably be heading home – your parents might get worried if you come back too late."

Chitanda nods, "Yes, of course! Thank you very much for your hospitality and for once again listening to my curiosities."

I blush slightly at the compliment and make a weak smile in her direction. We both head downstairs. I put the mugs into the empty sink, intending to wash them after seeing Chitanda off. Walking over to the door, I unlock it as she taps her outdoor shoes onto her petite feet. I lean against the open door as she walks through it, giving me a whole-hearted smile which I return with a small single wave.

"See you Monday." I say, moving to close the door.

"Yes, I am already looking forward to it!" She smiles back at me.

I make a grunting sound in response and close the door.

I fall back against the door and slide down it, exhausted from the tornado of energy that is Eru Chitanda. I take a moment, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply.

Peace and quiet at last.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, it begins! I haven't written a story in FOREVER! I have still loved reading and reviewing after all this time, so I thought I would add my two-cents to this awesome fandom! My plan is to write quite quickly so that you guys get relatively swift updates. This might take a toll on the writing style, however I've found that writing quickly actually trims a lot of the fat off my story which is something I prefer when reading it. Let's just get straight to the action, I always think, though you need moments of reprieve I suppose :P_

 _About the story – it takes place after episode 22 and I think it will be roughly 7 chapters longs, though we shall see. It is rated T for now, though if there is a demand and it fits the story I might up the rating for all you fellow pervs out there ;)_

 _I unashamedly stole the title of this work from Tite Kubo. Don't judge._

 _Apologies for any mistakes – I do appreciate feedback so please review if you have time._


	2. Bicycle Race

There is a knock on my door. It startles me somewhat. It has been approximately twenty seconds since I have had a Chitanda-free house. I have a pretty confident guess on who is on the other side.

I am almost tempted to not answer but, although I'm not the most energetic guy in the world, I'm not the type to leave a girl standing on my doorstep in the cold.

I pick myself from the floor and begin to unlock the door once again. I open the door to Chitanda standing there, looking slightly sheepish.

"Forget something?" I say, a little dryly.

She gets straight to it.

"Um, Oreki-san" she says nervously, eyes anxiously fixated on her feet,"'it seems my bike is missing."

I look at her in surprise.

"What, really!? Did someone break the lock?"

"Well, they wouldn't have to go that far." She replies, eyes still cast downwards. "In my excitement, it seems I forget to lock my bike." She holds up a fully-operational bike lock from inside her bag.

I freeze comically. This girl… this girl is such an airhead.

I eye the outside dark contemplatively, then begin putting on my worn-down trainers whilst grabbing my coat and keys. I stride towards the garage and notice that Chitanda does not follow.

"C'mon then" I say, scratching the back of my head. "It can't be helped really. I'll give you a lift home on my bike for now."

Chitanda's eyes widen slightly in surprise before a broad smile slowly erupts on her face. Her shining eyes capture mine and, for a moment, I am lost.

"Thank you Oreki-san!" She exclaims, bounding up beside me.

I unlock the garage and lift my bike from the debris piled in the corner. It has been awhile since I cycled anywhere, I much prefer the leisurely activity of walking. Much less tiresome. With a pull, I wrench the bike from the back of the garage and check the brakes.

I only have one helmet so I grab it absentmindedly from the bike's basket and walk over to Chitanda, helmet in one hand and bike in the other. Without thinking, I lean my bike against the wall and put the helmet on Chitanda's small head, changing the fastenings and clipping it at the bottom before I fully realize what I am doing.

A light crimson dusts Chitanda's cheeks and my green eyes catch her purple ones. My hand is sheltering the curve of her face. I hadn't even realized I was touching her. I must have been using her cheek as an anchor as I clipped the helmet. She felt smooth. And warm. Like sunflower petals drenched in the rays of the midday summer sun. My hand slowly slips away, but our eyes never leave one another.

"Er…" I begin, looking away towards some non-existent entity. "Sorry, I was kind of on auto-pilot there for a second."

Chitanda's cheeks were still brushed with a soft shade of red, perhaps from the encroaching cold, but she just smiled at me and shook her head from side to side as if to say 'don't worry about it'.

I cough awkwardly, and begin to get on the bike. I have never ridden with a girl on the back of my bike before. Only Satoshi, and that must have been back in middle-school. I am slightly unsure of how to proceed.

Chitanda seems less daunted by this unfamiliar situation however, and I feel my bike shift slightly as she hops onto the back. She doesn't hold me, but sits there with an elegance that one might expect from a daughter of a well-to-do family.

I wait a few seconds before putting my weight on the pedals. We begin moving forward, slowly at first but I soon pick up pace. The air is getting colder and I would like to get Chitanda home before the cold becomes unmanageable for her. It would be nice to get home before my family returns too – I do not need my meddling sister barraging me with questions after the evening I've had.

Scenery folds away past us. Houses blur and fade away as we leave the suburbs and head towards the countryside. The road is relatively flat, though the bike begins to guide itself as gravity takes hold down a long and windy hill.

I turn a corner too quickly and I hear Chitanda yelp in surprise. Her hands tighten on the metal frame beneath her but she still looks unsteady. I slowly come to a halt.

"You okay Chitanda?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at the pale girl. She nods, but looks slightly apprehensive as well as a little cold.

 _Well, this isn't good._

"Here" I unbutton my white trench coat and throw it around her shoulders. She looks at me in surprise, and makes a move to return the coat to me.

I stop her before she can politely decline my offer. "I am actually pretty hot from all this cycling, Chitanda, so you would be doing me a favour by holding onto that until we get to yours."

She looks at me, unconvinced. However, she quickly notes the light sweat on my brow and the small, but quick, wisps of steam coming from my mouth.

"Okay" she starts, slowly, "only if you insist Oreki-san. I will hold onto this just until we get back to my home. Thank you."

I nod, turning back to face the road. I'm glad she didn't push it. I, more than anyone, know how stubborn she can get.

"You know Chitanda" I murmur, a blush slowly falling across my features, "you can hold onto me. If it's easier, I mean. I don't want you to fall off as I'm not used to having anyone else on the back."

My eyes are fixed at the road ahead, so I can't tell what expression Chitanda is wearing. I almost turn my head to see, but I resist. Curiosity killed the cat. Or, in my case, has continuously led to more wearisome activities and explanations than I had ever wished for before Chitanda's bright light penetrated my overcast, grey-coloured days.

"Thank you, Oreki-san" she says quietly, and I feel small arms slowly envelop me from behind. Her arms latch together around my mid-section and I feel her head rest against my back between my shoulder blades. She feels so warm against me. I smell Chitanda more strongly than ever – sweet green tea and the scent of fresh grass after rain. I become self-conscious. I hope I don't smell salty from my pretzel based diet and the sweat on my back.

What is with this atmosphere. This not the lazy evening I had planned. I am glad that no one is here to see this. It would be too embarrassing. However, I am more glad that Chitanda can't see my face right now. I am red from ear-to-ear and, as much as I would deny otherwise, it defiantly was not because of the cold.

I begin pedaling once again, blush never once leaving my face. This is too troublesome. Mist has begun covering nearby paddy-fields. I feel like I am travelling back in time, to a feudal land long forgotten. Only the occasional light streaming past from the headlights of passing cars reminds me that we are not in a bye-gone era, that it is not just the two of us.

Eventually, we near the Chitanda estate. I cycle over to the large gates and brake slowly, putting my foot on the ground to bring the bike to a full stop. Chitanda cautiously releases her hands from around my waist, and I can feel the tight knot in my stomach that has been there since she first held me finally begin to loosen. I look at my watch. It only took twenty minutes from my house, so I still may be able to get home before my parents and, more importantly, my sister notice I even left.

I feel Chitanda move off my bike and hear her delicately place her bag on the ground next to her.

"I am in your debt, Oreki-san." I look over my shoulder and see Chitanda smiling at me, a hint of a blush on her face. "It seems I have been quite the burden on you today."

"Don't worry about it, Chitanda. You should report your missing bike to the police though, hopefully you'll be able to get it back somehow." I reply, scratching the back of my head, hoping that the blush on my face from earlier has subsided.

She plays with her hands, seemingly nervous. "I will inform them in the morning, I think. Thank you for your concern, you are always so kind to me Oreki-san."

Even if my blush from earlier had faded, it didn't much matter as I'm sure it has returned in full force. "Well, I couldn't just leave you stranded outside my house, could I?"

A soft smile dances on her lips. "Yes, of course," she says, "still, I really do appreciate it."

A sudden look of surprise washes over her features. She begins taking off the coat, realizing that it's still draped around her person. It is much too big on her; the white trench coat goes well below her knees and her arms barely poke out the end of the sleeves. I blush.

 _Cute_.

I take my coat from her pale hands and stuff my own arms down the sleeves.

It's still warm.

* * *

It takes me roughly twenty minutes to cycle back to mine. I was a little quicker due to the lighter load. I see my house in the distance, and notice the car in the driveway. Damn, didn't manage to beat my family home then.

I cruise to the front gate and dismount. I put the bike away in the shed, carefully locking the door behind me. After fumbling around in my pocket for the house keys for a few minutes, I finally feel the cool metal against my hand and move to unlock the front door.

I see my sister almost as soon as I enter the house. She is casually leaning against the kitchen sink, smiling to herself.

"Two mugs Houtarou. What have you been up to?" Tomoe's grin widens. "You had a guest on your precious Sunday?"

She picks up the mug and pretends to study it. "I assume it wasn't Satoshi either, as I know neither of you would have bothered brewing tea…"

She looks up at me, grin now so wide that the Cheshire cat would have had a run for his money. "Let me guess, Chitanda-san dropped by?" She can tell by the look on my face that she is dead-on, as usual.

 _Damn you Aniki.  
_  
Tomoe strides over to me and pats my head, ensuring she makes a mess of the mop of my dark hair.

"Make sure you don't tire yourself out chasing girls Houtarou, I know how my precious baby brother needs to conserve his energy."

I pull a face and swat her away. Smirking, she walks past me and up the stairs, leaving me alone in the hall. Kicking off my shoes and placing my coat on the hanger, I amble over to the heap of blankets left on the lounger.

I fall face first into them, finally feeling as though I have returned home after a long journey.

I grab the remote and turn on the TV. A 1970s film about the Meiji Restoration begins to play in front of me, though I am barely paying attention. I close my eyes and take a long, deep breath.

 _Power connected. Energy is recharging. Current charge: 0%._

* * *

A/N: And now it starts to get fluffy, wahoo! My favorite! I'm updating much earlier so that people get a better idea about what kind of fic this is / whether it is the type of thing you want to keep reading!

What do you guys think about the chapter length btw? I try and get to around 2000 words per chapter just to keep the updates regular, but would you guys prefer longer chapters in exchange for a longer wait between chapters? Let me know~


	3. Stairway To Heaven

I'm the first person to reach the clubroom. It's after-school on a cool Monday afternoon. Students are busy toing and froing from their classrooms to their afterschool clubs and activities. Peering out the window, I catch a glimpse of the Recreational Running Club starting their warm up activity, jumping up and down to shake away the encroaching November chill.

 _Such a waste of energy.  
_

Satoshi enters with his customary drama. Dressed up head to toe as an onigri, he lacks the usual shame that should be associated with someone wearing such ridiculous getup.

"Hou-ta-rou" he announces, every syllable pronounced with the showmanship usually reserved for his more public performances. I swear these outfits always bring out this side of him. He claps me on the back with an open palm and takes a seat.

"Sa-to-shi" I mimic back, lacking the enthusiasm that had laced his words. "Another piece courtesy of the Handicrafts Club I take it?" I note, looking his outfit up and down.

"You betcha!" He beams, obviously proud of his latest creation. "We have a showcase next week and I thought I would come to show off!"

Coming from Satoshi, those words send creeps up my spine.

Before I can reply, I hear the door open and see Chitanda standing in the frame. Her bag looks heavier than usual.

"You're both here early!" She seems a little surprised to see us. "I was hoping that I could set up some tea and treats that I brought from home before anyone else got here." She unzips her bag and proudly displays a box filled with a selection of cookies. They look homemade.

"Yes!" Satoshi exclaims, pumping his fist. "You always bring the best snacks Chitanda-san."

Chitanda smiles at him. "And you always have the most extraordinary outfits Fukube-san. Did you make that costume yourself?"

Extraordinary is one word for it, I suppose.

Satoshi grins, stands up and starts to spin. "Of course, of course! Another successful Satoshi Fukube masterpiece, if you don't mind me saying so." He abruptly stops, puts his fingers on his chin in a V-shape and announces, like it's the first time, that the Handicrafts Club are putting on a showcase next week.

Chitanda puts the box of cookies on the table and claps her hands together. "How wonderful! Would I be able to attend? I am rather curious to see what all the Handicraft Club's creations would look like."

I feel tired just watching them both. I reach over into my bag and grab a small, well-thumbed paperback that used to belong to my sister.

I begin reading. The background chatter consists of Satoshi enthusiastically giving details about the date and location of the show. Chitanda's 'ahhs' and 'wows' fill the room as Satoshi goes into drawn out details about the costumes on exhibit. Apparently, the theme is Traditional Japanese Cooking – a motif that confuses me but makes Chitanda squeal with delight.

"That is fantastic, Fukube-san! Oreki-san and I would love to attend."

I put my book down. _Hey hey now Chitanda, I don't remember giving you my consent to fill my previous evenings with energy wasting frivolities._

"Oi, Chitanda." The giddy pair turn to look at me. "Don't go signing me up for something without my permission."

Chitanda winced and looked at my apologetically. "Sorry Oreki-san. I just thought that you being there would make the event much more fun."

I blush lightly and Satoshi grins knowingly at me. We both know it is not long before I agree to Chitanda's whims.

She pauses and turns to Satoshi, waving her arms around, "Not that it didn't sound very fun when you described it to me, Fukube-san!"

He laughs and shrugs her off. "No worries Chitanda. I agree, it will much more fun if Houtarou comes along for the ride. Mayaka already told me she's coming, so we can have the whole Class-Lit gang there!"

Chitanda's eyes spark at the mention of Mayaka's attendance, and she begins to move closer to me.

"Oreki-san" she begins, eyes imploring and bright. I see where this is going and quickly put a hand between us, stopping her from coming any closer.

"Fine, fine, I get it." I pull a face and look at Satoshi. "So, you don't mind me tagging along as well, do you?"

The brown-haired boy smiles and gives me an unwarranted thumb up. "The more the merrier." 

* * *

We sit for a while, me reading while Chitanda and Satoshi discuss plans for next week. Mayaka has Manga Club on Mondays, so it's just the three of us.

Feeling peckish, I reach over the table and grab one of Chitanda's cookies. She is staring at me out of the corner of eye. I take a bite. The cookie is a subtle blend of cinnamon and nutmeg that is much more delicious than any store brought confectionary. Chitanda keeps glancing over at me, trying to assess my reaction.

Eventually, she asks.

"What do you think of the cookies, Oreki-san?"

I knew from the taste alone, but her curiosity over my enjoyment of the sweet snack confirms it. These are indeed homemade cookies from one Eru Chitanda.

I chew on the biscuit a little longer, as if mulling over my thoughts.

"Not too sweet. Crunchy but not overbaked. I'd say you baked a mighty fine biscuit here Chitanda."

She blushes at my assessment. "So you could tell that they were homemade."

"Well, yeah. They taste much better than the ones you buy in a shop, have a distinctive flavor and, well, you seemed to care about what I thought about them. Conclusion has gotta be that they are homemade then, right?"

She smiles at me with amusement and a little embarrassment. "Excellent detective work as per usual, Oreki-san!"

"Well I am sure anyone could have figured that one out Chitanda."

"And yet you are always the ones solving all the mysteries Houtarou." Satoshi chimes in.

I glimpse out the window. A dark, red sun is beginning to set in the distance and the Recreational Running Club have begun to end their cooling down session.

"Well, it's not like I want to or anything. I just always seem to get thrust in these situations."

There's a pause. Chitanda looks down at her feet, fidgeting uncomfortably. She stops suddenly, as if remembering something.

"Oh, that reminds me!" She rummages in her bag for a second before presenting me with my bicycle helmet. "From the other day, I forgot to return it!"

 _Crap_. That was the only word that crossed my mind as Chitanda handed me my worn helmet. Why couldn't she have waited to give this to me when it was just the two of us?! Even a database like Satoshi could gather some conclusions from this exchange.

As if on cue, Satoshi shot me a quick glance and then grinned happily to himself.

 _I'll beat that thought out your head, Satoshi._

Chitanda stood in front of me, smiling thankfully up at me. This girl has no tact.

"Thanks." I stuff the helmet in my bag, as if to silence Satoshi's smug demeanor.

I begin to pack up my belongings, intending on heading home for the day. Chitanda catches my eye. She looks desperate to say something and I look back at her inquisitively, mouthing the words 'do you want me to stay?' Soft lips mouth the word 'yes' in reply.

I unpack my paperback and sit down again. Satoshi observes the two of us, slightly bewildered and clearly holding back a question. He eventually begins to locate his bag and coat and, after five or so minutes have passed, leaves the clubroom.

I am still reading, now re-engrossed in my book, when Chitanda walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"Thank you for staying."

I put an arm over my chair, lean over to face her and nonchalantly shrug. "I'm not in a rush or anything."

"Ah, okay..." She pauses and plays with a leftover sweet wrapper in her hands nervously. I wait patiently, watching her hands twist and untwist the wrapper, pulling it taut with her fingers.

"I wondered…I wondered if you wouldn't mind attending my uncle's grave with me this weekend. My family are away on business so cannot attend with me, but I am reluctant to go alone." She looks away from me, out of the window, seemingly to avoid my gaze, though I doubt that it holds any power over her unlike her own powerful stare. I too follow her eye line, staring out past the schoolyard and into the town bathed in the soft, evening light.

"More specifically, Oreki-san, I would like you to be the one to go with me." Words clear and determined, Chitanda grabs both of my hands and pulls them close to her. Warm, soft fingers envelop my cool ones and I already know that I have lost to her.

"Yeah sure. I'll go." Regardless of Chitanda's actions, this isn't one of those times I fight for my energy conservationist ways. It wouldn't have felt right to deny such a request in the first place, never mind the fact she so earnestly asked me to come with her.

 _It's not like I'm doing anything anyways._

* * *

Chitanda is already waiting for me outside the cemetery, donned in a black robe with a formal ivory-coloured shirt underneath. A bunch of white chrysanthemums gripped in one hand and matches with incense in the other, she looks the picture of a noble daughter mourning the loss of a close family member. My shabby black suit, borrowed from my father, coupled with my white school shirt seems inappropriate in comparison.

"Would you like me to carry anything?" I say as I walk towards her.

"Ah, that would be helpful. Could you please take the flowers then, if you wouldn't mind?" She hands the white flowers over to me carefully and I take them, throwing in a small bow as I do so. I really don't know how to behave in these situations.

We walk up the long stone staircase, passing row upon row of marble and granite headstones as we go. I had always felt awkward in cemeteries, never sure about how to act or what I should do or say. I stay silent as we ascend, watching Chitanda out of the corner of my eye. She seems calm rather than upset or mournful; she's been that way ever since we discovered the reason behind the name Hyouka, almost as if uncovering the mystery of her uncle lifted a deep-set weight within her.

Eventually, we reach the grave and Chitanda gets to work preparing the incense and flowers, arranging them neatly in front of us. Lighting the incense, she goes down on her knees and claps twice, bowing her head slightly and closing her eyes, making a silent prayer to the sky above.

This isn't the first time I have come with her to see her uncle, so I do know a little about what to expect

I stand and watch from behind her, taking in the small dark figure. After a few moments, she rises and takes a place beside me, eyes fixed on the small wisps of flavoured smoke that twist and curl upwards, before vanishing into the air.

I cautiously throw a glance in her direction. Small, wet lines stream down her face, soundless and hushed like the heavy air that surrounds us. It surprises me, having noted how calm Chitanda has always seemed since discovering the truth about her uncle's past. Having noticed my gaze, Chitanda looks up at me, smiling slightly as if to reassure me that everything is alright.

 _Shouldn't I be the one reassuring her?_

"Apologies, Oreki-san, I'm not sure what is wrong with me." She wipes away an incoming tear with her sleeve. "I've always been quite put together the last few times I have visited with my family."

Some feeling washed over me like a gentle wave. I wanted her to know I was there for her, that all we were there for her. I wanted to tell her that much, but the words felt trapped in my throat.

Chitanda faces the grave once again and all is still for a few minutes. It's as if time has frozen. The small girl is routed to the spot, not moving in an inch, eyes heavy and filled with a burden that seems impossible for me to understand.

I'm not sure what came over me. It was like a magnetic pulse, drawing my hand to hers. It felt different, somehow, from all those times that we had held hands in the past. Maybe it was because this time, there was no underlying curiosity or pressing need or urgency. It just was. There was no speed to it, as I gently held her wrist, my fingers moving downwards to uncurl the fists that she had subconsciously furled her small hands into. My hands felt cool against her warm palms and, as her hand opened to mine, I interlock our fingers together and give a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Chitanda did not move. She stands as still as a statute; eyes remain fixated on the grave in front of her. The wind softly blows across her features, causing her hair to move gently in the breeze.

Eventually, I feel a tender squeeze from her hand, so light that I barely even notice. We stand there, hand in hand, for what seems like an eternity. Maybe it is. I almost feel at one with the graves, still and silent, open only to elements outside of myself. The only thing reminding me that I am still alive is Chitanda's small, warm hand that remains intertwined with my own.

After some time, Chitanda looks over at me. Her eyes are still glassy, but free from tears. She throws me a kind, calm smile and all I want to do is hold her in that moment. I resist.

"Shall we go, Oreki-san?" She asks after a few more moments.

I nod, and begin to unlace my fingers from hers. Her grip tightens, preventing us from separating.

"Just a little longer..." she whispers. I barely catch it, though it seemed like her words were carried to me by the wind.

We walk down the stone stairs hand in hand, warmth concentrated in the link connecting us. It feels so different from all the other times our hands have been joined together. We aren't pursuing any of Chitanda's curiosities, there is no mystery to solve. It's just the two of us, simply existing, simply letting ourselves be carried away slowly by the ebb and flow of time.

Eventually we reach the bottom step. Chitanda turns and looks to her uncle's grave, as if to say goodbye to the feelings of sadness and melancholy that linger around the stone slab. A tear threatens to escape her lavender eyes once more and I quickly turn to her and wipe it away with my free hand, tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear as I do so. My hand lingers on her face longer than it should as I take in her small delicate features. Her thick ebony hair, tiny yet defined nose, long dark eyelashes, and small rose-coloured lips. I would have done more in that moment than just gaze at her, but I stop myself. Now isn't the time for my own selfish feelings.

Her eyes flick to my face, likely somewhat surprised by tender and intimate touch. I pull away quickly, embarrassed at my own inappropriateness. Chitanda, however, merely smiles softly to herself, like she has a secret that no one else knows.

The moment quickly passes and we begin to walk towards the bus stop to catch our respective buses home. It isn't long before I see Chitanda's bus in the distance and, as I begin to think about an appropriate farewell, I notice that our hands are still locked onto one another in a tight embrace.

"Ah, sorry Chitanda, I don't know what came over me." I splutter out quickly, releasing Chitanda's hand from my own.

The dark-haired beauty shakes her head. "I am extremely grateful that you came today. Somehow, I think that my uncle would have very much liked to meet you and I am very glad that he did so, in some form or another."

I silently nod, feeling as though I can almost understand her sentiment but am likely missing some of the meaning behind those words.

Her bus pulls up on the pavement before us, a large group of passengers clad in black spilling out from inside the big, blue vehicle.

"Oreki-san," she starts, a wistful grin spreads across her tiny features, "the next time we hold hands, I'll promise it will be when I have a smile on my face."

I laugh and suddenly feel uncharacteristically brave, "Then, I hope that time comes quickly."

With that, Chitanda giggles and moves to board the bus. It rolls away down the hill and towards the seemingly endless fields and rice paddies of our district. I stand there, alone, thoughts consumed by the girl who has left my right hand feeling empty ever since the moment I let her go. 

* * *

A/N: Another one bites the dust! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, next one might take a little longer to come out as I have some mock exams coming up. I haven't forgotten about the mystery set out in Chapter 1, don't you worry, more details about that will be explored next time!

Also thank you so much for your reviews – keeping me motivated 3


	4. Everlong

Today was officially the first day of investigations. The Classics Club were hitting the books, temporarily relocating our headquarters from the Geography Prep Room to the local library. I couldn't be less excited even if I tried.

"Oh, lighten up Oreki." Mayaka Ibara approaches the desk that I am currently napping on, dumping a collection of heavy looking books right in front of me. "You'd just be reading anyways."

I respond with a scowl, barely raising my head to look at the short, brown-haired girl. Satoshi is close behind her, arms full of a selection of books that I can only describe as ecliptic. Some looked decades old, well-worn from the litany of thumbs that had skimmed their pages, whilst others looked almost brand new or, at the very least, barely read. I notice a few in different languages too: English, Spanish and Arabic.

"It looks like this T.O.M guy has taken out every book in this place." Satoshi observes, placing his pile of books right next to the one Ibara had set down.

"Hmph." I reply, conveying my disinterest.

"Ah c'mon Houtarou, it's not so bad!" Satoshi exclaims, ruffling my hair gleefully. "You used to love libraries in Middle School - I'd always catch you with a head in a book in the School Library during lunch."

"I just wanted an excuse to ignore everyone."

Ibara rolled her eyes. "So anti-social."

I stretch out leisurely, showing Ibara that I am not in the least bit concerned about her assessment of my lifestyle choices.

A moving stack of books comes ambling our way. Aside from the mountainous pile of literature messily stacked upon one another, all I can see is two pales legs slowly and unsteadily making their way towards us. A small child crosses the path of the walking human hazard. I spring up and am already by Chitanda's side, taking the large pile from her hands before Satoshi or Ibara can even react.

"Here." I say as I lift the heavy load from Chitanda's arms. She smiles at me with a mixture of gratitude and surprise in her eyes. Satoshi and Ibara, on the other hand, look absolutely stunned.

"I…I didn't know you could move so quickly, Oreki." Ibara states, attempting to wipe the look of astonishment off her face.

"I bet he wouldn't have been so fast if it was you in trouble, Mayaka." Satoshi teases, looking at Chitanda and I gleefully as if he has a secret only known to him.

 _And I would have let you fall flat on your face, Satoshi._

"Shut it. It would have been more work if Chitanda had dropped them all." I put the heavy stack next to the piles that Ibara and Satoshi had brought over. Collectively, there looked to be at least fifty books.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us, huh?" Satoshi quipped, noting my glum expression.

"Let's first organize them into alphabetical… no, categorical order and work from there." Ibara immediately gets to work, inner librarian slash organization demon springing to life at the idea of book systematization. Whatever has her excited has me filling with dread.

Any dreams of spending a few hours getting acquainted with a good book soon evaporate as Ibara begins to bark out orders, dictating which book should go where and putting together a large stock-list type table in her school notepad.

"Are you even listening, Oreki, I said that histories are classified as 'non-fiction' and then subdivided into 'historical studies', not the other way around!" I feel Ibara's demonic eyes glaring holes into the back of my head as she looms menacingly over my shoulder. Meanwhile, I hear Chitanda and Satoshi giggling quietly to themselves at Ibara's lecturing.

We have been organizing and re-organizing these books for what seems like hours. Days' worth of my precious energy supply has been chipped away by what can only be described as troublesome women. I take a quick side-glance at Satoshi, who is casually tucking into a piece of shortbread helpfully supplied by Chitanda.

 _I am not Strength, damn you Satoshi!_

Satoshi catches my eye and grins whole-heartedly at me, as if he knows exactly what I am thinking. Ibara ends our brief reprieve by slamming another pile of books down in front of me.

"C'mon you slug, we still have loads to go through."

With both of my arms dangling lifelessly on either side of me, I collapsed onto my table. With my face hidden from the rest of them, I sighed in complete defeat.

"Just kill me already."

* * *

A few more hours pass with little success. Ibara and Satoshi left some time ago to prepare for the Handicraft Club's fashion show. Satoshi, to finish off his no doubt elaborate costume and Ibara to, in her own words, get her best face on. I remembered the phrase; it seemed like the kind of thing my grandmother would say.

I gave up on helping as soon as Ibara left, quickly reaching for one of a manga I brought from home whilst I watched the ill-tempered girl's back vanish from view. Chitanda was still studiously cataloguing the books on a spreadsheet Ibara had left, pausing every so often to ponder the mystery behind it all. I snuck another quick glance up at her and was caught by deep purple.

"You don't seem that excited about this mystery, Oreki-san." She observed, placing the book she was holding on the table and turning to face me more directly.

I mark a corner of my manga and place it face down on the table, hiding the cover out of habit.

"And you seem very interested in it Chitanda. Why's that?"

"Because I think that the person who took out such books would be the type of person I would get along with, very much so." Her eyes were fixed on her hands as she said this. I looked away.

"I don't think that the type of books someone reads necessarily correlates with the type of person someone is. This guy could be a serial killer for all we know."

"Maybe," she sighed, "though that would also be quite curious, wouldn't it?"

I opened my mouth, about to correct her by saying that would most definitely not be curious, when I caught the small, teasing smile on her face. I match it with my own.

"Perhaps."

A comfortable silence follows as time slowly ticks away in this unhurried, sleepy town.

* * *

I arrive a few minutes early outside the school. It has been a few hours since our library investigation closed for the day as Chitanda and I retired for the evening to return to our respective homes for dinner.

The Handicraft Club's fashion show is being hosted at the school tonight. Whilst I didn't explicitly confirm I would attend, a part of me felt it would be too rude if I didn't go and support Satoshi. I may be an energy conservationist, but I try not to be a bad friend when I can help it.

A gentle snow begins to fall from the dark cold sky above. In front of me, Chitanda and Ibara are walking arm in arm towards to the iron school gates. I debate calling out to them, however I quickly determine that it would be an impractical use of precious energy and decide against it.

As if sensing me, Chitanda looked over her shoulder. Pulling Ibara to a stop, she turned to greet me with a warm, welcoming smile. I watch white, quiet snowflakes fall softly on her hair. A strong and sudden urge to brush them away overcame me. I shook it off.

"…I smelled pinecones so I thought Oreki-san may be near."

I arrive midway through their conversation and deduced Ibara had just queried Chitanda on how she sensed my arrival.

Entering the conversation, I pull a face. "Is that what I smell like?"

Ibara looks at me incredulously, as always, and then turns to Chitanda.

"Chi-chan, you're incredible. I bet you were a beagle in another life!"

 _I'm not sure if that's a compliment Ibara._

"I pride myself on excellent senses!" Chitanda states, chest puffed out in pride.

 _I take that back, apparently, it is._

Ibara giggles and starts to pull Chitanda forward as I follow alongside. I notice Ibara has put more effort in than usual, wearing what looks like some lip-gloss and mascara. And wait, is that eyeshadow? I open my mouth to make some comment about her new look but promptly close it, thinking better of it. Don't want to anger the beast after all.

We eventually make it to the school gymnasium and into what I can describe as a pit of uselessly expended energy. Students, parents and teachers rush around, trying to find available seats. A large crimson curtain covers the stage and a comparatively smaller handmade sign hangs precariously above it – The Handicraft Club's Showcase.

The room is fairly packed but I see two seats at the back and another free chair a few rows from the front. I begin to motion to the chairs but notice that the two girls have already assessed the situation.

"Do you two want to sit together? I don't mind sitting by myself." I quickly say before Chitanda can offer to go sit by herself even though obviously Ibara and I would rather sit by ourselves than next to each other. Not because we aren't friends, we are, but we do have a dynamic to uphold.

"If it is okay with you Chii-chan, can you sit next to the slug? I'll take the chair at the front" Ibara surprises me with this suggestion. That is, until I realise her motivations behind it. After all, why wouldn't she want to be as close to the stage as possible after putting in some effort into her appearance.

"Eh!" Chitanda fails to adequately suppress her surprise over Ibara's statement. "Of course, I don't mind Mayaka-chan, if that is what you prefer."

Ibara nods and grabs Chitanda's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Thanks Chii-chan, you're the best!"

With that, Ibara makes her way over to her seat. Simultaneously, Chitanda and I turn and move to the back of the hall to the two remaining seats.

"I wonder…" Chitanda's head tilts gently to the side as we walk, as if trying to deduce something. "Oreki-san, do you think I have offended Mayaka-chan? I am surprised that she would want to sit by herself."

I look over at Chitanda before taking off my coat, placing it on the back of my metal chair and taking a seat. As Chitanda takes the seat at the end of the row, right next to mine, I spend a moment working out how best to phrase my conclusion on the matter.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Chitanda, but girls want the guy they like to see them at their best, right? I don't think Satoshi will able to see us if we are all the way at the back."

Realisation crosses over Chitanda's features and a small blush crosses her features. Balling up the bottom of her skirt in her hands, she averts her gaze.

"Yes, I do understand that feeling." She says quietly, as if speaking to herself.

Silence passes between us.

The curtains rise and a cacophony of ridiculous handcrafted costumes is unveiled. I spot Satoshi in the center, proudly sporting his onagri ensemble. He looks like an idiot however, I must admit, his costume is one of the best in the show. I don't know where he finds the time. Or energy.

I catch him scanning the audience and watch his eyes fall on a chair somewhere near the front.

I grin. Looks like all your efforts aren't in vain, Ibara.

The Handicraft Club members start to walk across the stage, an announcer describing each outfit in overly enthusiastic detail.

Chitanda has a beautiful bright smile on her face, absolutely enthralled by the strange collection of costumes that are walking down the make shift runway.

 _Well, now is as good a time as any._

I reach over, slowly, to Chitanda's lap and tentatively slip my cool hand into her warm one. I feel her breathe catch and I almost retract my hand before I feel small, earnest fingers interlace with mine. Between them lies a feeling that I can't fully place – the comfort of home mixed with some kind of indefinable warmth that spreads through me. I unlace our fingers and pull her hand towards me, resting it in my lap, and cocoon her pale fragile fist with both my hands, as if it was a small fire that needed protection from a gust of wind.

I can feel my cheeks turning red so I keep my eyes fixed forward, though I can sense her eyes on me, the weight of the curiosity behind them like a laser piercing through my skin, right to my core.

Nervous, I feel my foot tap anxiously to the rhythm of my heartbeat that I can hear pounding in my ears. The costumes in front of me blur and slid past, a haze of colours that blend and sway past me. God, I feel so embarrassed but at the same time, my hands remain clasped around Chitanda's small fist.

My anxiousness apparently has not spread to fingertips as my right-hand cups the outside of her fist and interlaces our fingers. My thumb rests on top of hers and I absent-mindedly run it across the outside of her fingers.

If I am perfectly honest, I am not sure what all this means. Holding her hand in mine, I feel like we can communicate better, saying all the words that I couldn't bring myself to say.  
 _  
Are you okay? This is nice. I'm having fun. I'm glad I came. You look nice tonight. I like being with you. I like the feeling of us being together like this.  
_

All those feelings pass between us. I wonder if she can hear them as loudly as I can.

It is a strange sensation that passes through me. I push it down, trying to focus on the strange scene in front of me.

We stay like that, hand and hand, for some time. The Handicraft members come together on the stage once more and take a deep, dramatic bow. The curtain closes and applause breaks out across the hall. I feel Chitanda move, as if to clap her hands. She stops suddenly. I look down at our intertwined fingers and quickly release her hand, flashing a quick, apologetic grin in her direction.

Chitanda smiles shyly back at me and brings her hands to her mouth, as if composing herself, and then begins to clap gently. I do the same.

* * *

"This is the second time you have waited for a bus with me, Oreki-san. I don't mind if you want to head home."

Chitanda and I wait for her bus a few minutes away from the school gates. Under the glass roof of the bus station, we stand side by side, watching the snow fall and dissolve on the road in front of us.

"And risk getting chewed out by Ibara if she finds out I just left you? I'll pass. Plus, just standing here doesn't require much energy."

Ibara left us, reluctantly, a few minutes ago. Despite coming to see Satoshi, it looks like she didn't have the courage to ask him to walk her home. I notice, however, that she is wearing a girlish coat just a little too big for her. I bet Chitanda gave it to her, saying that she had another one in her locker – I'm sure Ibara wouldn't have taken it otherwise.

"Are you cold?" I say, turning to face her.

She nods. "A little – I hadn't expected to get this bus, I thought the show would run later than it did so I failed to adequately prepare for the cold."

I look at her skeptically and then gaze up at the bus times. It looks like the bus isn't due for another ten minutes or so. My eyes trail from the bus times to the goosebumps that cover Chitanda's exposed arms.

Sighing, I take a step forward and begin removing my leather gloves. Placing the gloves in my pocket, my hands move upwards and lightly place themselves on Chitanda's forearms, warm palms meeting cool skin. Slowly, I begin rubbing her arms up and down, fingertips grazing across her goose pimpled skin, feeling her soft skin begin to warm under my touch.

My eyes move lazily from her hands to her face. Emerald meets violet and suddenly I feel caught by her gaze. Bus forgotten, for a moment, I move closer into her, left hand trailing down the length of her arm whilst the other finds purchase on the small of her back, slowly bringing her into me.

As I close the centimeters between us, I feel a small gasp get stuck in Chitanda's throat. I pull her close, waiting for any resistance.

There is none.

I can smell fresh grass and green tea – the undeniable scent of Chitanda – with the faint hint of lemon as I lean down and bury my face in her hair. Every inch of her is pressed up against me, making this much more intimate than I intended. I falter slightly, suddenly becoming nervous in my actions.

"Is this okay?" I whisper softly, moving her hair slightly so I can better access her small shells of ears.

She shivers beneath me. I feel rather than see a small nod of acceptance from the girl tucked beneath my chin.

We stand in silence for a moment until I hear a small voice muffled by my scarf.

"Cedar." I gently hold her shoulders and pull her slightly away to find those deep, curious eyes of hers.

"I never noticed. You smell like cedar as well as pinecones, Oreki-san." She smiled up at me, seemingly genuinely delighted at her strange discovery.

I couldn't help myself. I felt my insides tighten as I let out a sincere, deep laugh. Chitanda gazes up at me, her face filled with confusion and wonder at the rare sight of Houtarou Oreki laughing. I meet her gaze and rest my uncovered hand on her temple, brushing snowflakes from her dark, dark hair as my fingertips move down her face to reach her chin.

She looks up at me, quiet and patient and hopeful.

"Chitanda, I…"

The bright lights of the bus hit us as it turns a corner and pulls to a stop. I awkwardly release her and take a step back, clearing my throat. She stands there, bright eyes still fixed on my face as words left unsaid hang in the air.

"You better get on that bus Chitanda, you don't want to miss it." I remark, a fake casualness to my tone.

Chitanda suddenly snaps to life and nods. "Of course, Oreki-san. Thank you for taking care of me tonight."

"Anytime." I respond, automatically. I blush when I realize the implication of the word.

 _I'll take care of you anytime._

I bite the inside of my lip.

Chitanda stands there, face red, before nodding gently and turning to board her bus.

I watch the bus leave the station and begin the short walk home. I look down at my hands, squeezing and releasing my fingertips into my palms.

 _What are the words I wanted to say to her?_

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the lateness. I do plan on completing this story, though updates may have to be slightly delayed due to life.

Just for clarity, the italics are Oreki's inner thoughts or, more accurately, things that he wants to say out loud but keeps to himself. For me, this story is a lot to do with communication and the trouble Oreki has expressing himself with words.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, all your lovely reviews have kept me going! Hoep you all have a wonderful New Year!


	5. Rock Around The Clock

After our cataloguing marathon in the town library last week, the Classic Literature Club has returned to our usual hangout in the Earth Science Prep Room. It feels strange how pleased I am to be in our small, hidden place. Maybe it's the familiarity. More likely, it's the relief that, rather than trudging across town, I can return to the comfortable three-minute commute from my classroom.

The mysterious T.O.M has taken a backseat for the time being as we focus for our upcoming exams. Ibara and I focus on a mock English Lit paper while Satoshi and Chitanda work on algebra. Unsurprisingly, I am the first to get bored. I flick open a book from home that I have been meaning to finish.

Ibara scowls at me slightly as she diligently continues her studying. Ten minutes later, I hear her sigh loudly and put down her pencil.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one giving up, Ibara._

"I'm going home." Ibara announces in her usual, blunt manner as she starts to pack away her belongings. I see her gently nudge Satoshi's chair with her foot, a silent declaration that he needs to come with her.

Satoshi sighs and gathers his papers, tapping them on the table to straighten them into a neat pile.

"I suppose that's my cue." He grins at me.

"Miss you already." I say, eyes not leaving my book. I hear Satoshi let out a single laugh at my sarcastic tone.

Chairs scrape across the floor, fabric rustles and feet pad, a wooden door slides along metal tracks and, then, there is silence.

I continue reading for a while longer until, exhaling, I place my book down and look up. Chitanda is still diligently taking notes with the focus that one might expect from a top student of Kamihaya. She is seemingly oblivious to my presence.

I start to put my pens and book in my bag. The sound of movement appeared to break the studious spell and Chitanda looks up at me, then around at the clubroom.

"Oh, have the others left already?" She sounds surprised.

I glance at my watch. "About ten minutes ago. Didn't you notice?"

She shakes her head and gently the brings a pencil to her mouth thoughtfully.

"Not at all." A light passes across her eyes. "How curious."

I quickly pull my coat over my school uniform and shrug my bag over my shoulder in an attempt to leave as quickly as possible. We already have one mystery on our hands and I don't particularly feel like solving any other of Chitanda's insatiable curiosities at this present time.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow." With that, I push my chair under the table and start walking towards the door. One foot outside the clubroom, I am suddenly stopped in my tracks by a pulling sensation.

"Oreki-san." Chitanda has appeared behind me, hand attached to the strap of my schoolbag, holding me in place. I turn to face her properly, noting the determined look on her face.

"What's up?" I say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I'm not sure I pull it off.

She pauses at my response, before soft lips form a straight line, resolute. I feel a slight tug on my bag and notice that Chitanda is still holding onto it. She sees my gaze and lets the bag strap slide out of her hands. She opens her mouth, determined to speak.

"Please accompany into town next Saturday."

I pause. Next Saturday? I think, trying to place if there was some significance on that date.

Was there anything I was meant to do next week?

Probably not.

Chitanda is still in front of me, hands twisting and turning the pleats in her skirt before taking a deep breath and taking one of my hands in hers.

"I won't take no for answer." She states, puffing out her cheeks slightly and doing her best to look assertive.

I put my free hand on top of her head, resisting the temptation to ruffle her hair as Satoshi and my sister love to do to mine. I tilt her head back slightly and lean down, a small rare grin painting my face.

"So demanding."

Chitanda blushes but doesn't break eye contact, continuing to stare up at me with a serious and determined look. I stare back, wondering who will be the first one to relent.

Sighing, I eventually give in, standing up to my full height and removing my hand from atop her soft locks.

"What time?" I sigh, leaning against the doorframe with my right arm.

"Really?" Her eyes shine. "Um…" she looks around, perhaps trying to find an answer to my question.

 _Looks like she hasn't thought this far ahead._

"How about two o'clock? Outside the clock tower in town?" The black-haired girl says eventually, an eagerness lacing her voice.

I nod, making a mental note.

A cheerful smile crosses Chitanda's face, eyes bright and sparkling.

"It's a date."

I feel my cheek heat up.

* * *

I arrive ten minutes early. The street was unusually crowded; couples walk past me in seemingly endless waves, giggling together hand in hand.

Chitanda arrives a minute or so after I do. Her small frame is wrapped up in a crimson coat matched with a dark blue skirt and red tights. Jet black hair is covered with a bobble hat and a long, cobalt scarf is wrapped up loosely around her neck.

 _She looks cute._

"Sorry, Oreki-san." She bounds up to me, slightly out of breath. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

 _Really cute._

"I only just got here myself." I say, looking away from her in a weak attempt to hide my reddening cheeks.

"Ah, that's a relief." She responds, finally catching her breath.

"Was there something you wanted to particularly do today?" I ask, assuming there was a reason that she called me out here in the midst of winter.

Chitanda pauses for a moment, finger to her chin in thought.

"Not especially. I do want a hot drink, if that is okay with you?" She tilts her head to the side as she asks me this, like a puppy waiting for me to play.

"Sounds burdensome to me." A slight grin reaches my lip.

"Oh, is that the case? Apologies Oreki-…" Words erupt from Chitanda's soft lips, collapsing onto one another.

"Chitanda, Chitanda…" I interrupt her, hand reaching to grasp around her arm to halt her unnecessary apologies. "I'm just teasing you a little."

The dark-haired girl notices the grin on my face and blushes.

"Ah…" She whispers. I let go off her arm, eyes moving away from her to look at the tall clock tower above us.

 _This feels a little like a date.  
_  
"Shall we go, then?"

I move to the side of her as we start our unhurried pace down the pavement. I slow my steps so that we walk alongside one another with relative ease.

I glance at her from the side of my vision. I take a deep breath, mustering courage.

"You look nice." The words leave me before I have a chance to swallow them down.

A small, inaudible gasp emits from Chitanda's lips. Her eyes meet mine, a smile traveling through them before it reaches her mouth.

"Thank you, Oreki-san. I wrapped up warm today." She hides her smile into her scarf, pulling it up slightly to hide her reddening cheeks.

 _I said something pretty embarrassing, didn't I..._

We continue to walk in comfortable silence. I look around at the street before us, eyes gazing everywhere but Chitanda. A couple our age walk past us, hand in hand, all smiles.

I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Is there an event today? There are a lot of couples out." I say, hand scratching the back of my head in feigned casualness.

Chitanda's eyes widen and she looks up at me, seemingly surprised.

"Oreki-san, don't you know? It's…"

A skateboarding teenager turns the corner at pace. I grab Chitanda's wrist and pull her into me and out of the way of the incoming hazard.

"You okay?" I say, looking down at the ebony haired girl. Flush against me, hand palming my shirt, Chitanda doesn't move a muscle. My body temperature skyrockets and my heartbeat feels like it is doing double-time.

 _This girl can't be good for my health._

"Ah sorry, Chitanda." I splutter, releasing her wrist and taking a step back. Suddenly animated, Chitanda waves her hands in a 'it's not a problem' type motion. I take another step back to avoid the pedestrian traffic and Chitanda follows me, reducing the distance between us once more.

At that moment, Chitanda appears caught in thought, as if she is trying to figure out some kind of puzzle. A cool breeze blows up against me. Looking into the distance, I see the winter sun peak out from the cloud filled sky.

"Oreki-san." Chitanda's clear voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hm?" I reply, watching the distant clouds fail to find purchase in the frosty winter sky above.

"Could I ask you a favour?"

"Mhm." My eyes lazily move from fluffy peaks to pale white features.

Chitanda holds out her glove-covered hand and looks up at me, eyes filled with some emotion I can't quite place.

"If it's not too burdensome."

Without answering her, I gingerly take Chitanda's hand in mine and we make our way to the café. I'm not sure if Chitanda is blushing, I know I am, as we both look away from each other, eyes cast downwards to the pavement in front of us.

 _This definitely feels like a date._

As I had that thought, I suddenly become immensely aware of my surroundings. Tires hitting asphalt, a shop bell ringing, my footsteps, Chitanda's footsteps, the warmth of Chitanda's hand in mine…

"Here!" Chitanda stops suddenly. I'm a little surprised. I recognize the place.

"Do you remember Oreki-san?" Chitanda's eyes lit up and, reflectively, my hand tightened around hers. "This is the café where you listened to my story about my uncle and Hyouka."

I sigh, turning away from the sign that reads 'Pineapple Café' so that I am now facing Chitanda.

"Of course I would remember something like that, idiot." I say softly, flicking her lightly on the forehead with my free hand.

She feigns a scowl, touching her forehead with mock hurt before her face betrays a smile. She pulls me into the small café with her trademark vigour.

Before we take our seats, we remove what seems like layers upon layers of clothing until Chitanda is just in her dress (so it wasn't a skirt after all) and tights. I'm wearing a loose-fitting long sleeved shirt with jeans. I always feel undressed next to Chitanda. Then again, I wasn't brought up in a place where presentation and reputation meant something.

The café was surprising quiet so, with a range of seating options before us, we sat, as we had once done before, below the clock in the corner. Chitanda's eyes scan the menu, looking for what I can only presume is the most curious option. She purses her lips together, unsure, before I see her eyes peaking over the top of the laminated card dividing us.

"Have you already decided?" She asks, face hidden, eyes bright.

"I usually get a black Americano." I reply, eyes moving downwards to focus on building a small sugar cube tower on the table in front of me.

She blanches. I already know that Chitanda isn't a fan of coffee so I'm neither surprised nor offended.

"But there are so many options here Oreki-san! Aren't you curious about all the different flavours?" Her face lights up as she says her now infamous word.

"Not even a little." I add another cube to my tower.

"OR-EK-I" Her eyes meet mine and I swear that I could see the Big Bang itself if I gazed into them long enough. "Would a little adventure hurt?"

I feel my tower collapses underneath my hands as, if on cue, the waiter comes over to take our order.

"For you, sir?" He asks, pen in hand.

I look over at Chitanda, before taking a deep sigh, once again, overcome.

"I'll have a cappuccino please."

A warm, gleeful smile spreads across Chitanda's pretty features.

"Chocolate on top?" He questions further and Chitanda's eyes light up, a silent challenge.

"Hmmm"' I pause, looking into those deep, purple eyes once more, realizing that I am well and truly done for. I bow my head in defeat.

"Alright."

"And I'll have a chai latte please. And a piece of the chocolate cake, thank you."

Chitanda's smile is bright and beautiful as she politely folds the menu, handing it to the waiter. He walks over to the bar, leaving the two of us alone once more.

"Happy?" I ask, my head resting on an elbow that is splayed out on the table.

"Very." She replies, face alight with a joy that somehow makes my small sacrifices worth it.

I turn away from her, opting instead to look out the large window to the side of us, watching passing couples in the street. One pair catch my attention.

"No way…" I say as I watch none other than Satoshi Fukube being dragged along by one Mayaka Ibara.

Chitanda's gaze follows mine and she clasps her hands together as she watches the other two members of the Classical Literature Club cross the street, hand in hand.

"Good for you, Mayaka-chan!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chitanda's soft smile as she looks down into her lap.

My head remains on the crux of my elbow as I continue to look at the world outside this small snippet of time.

"She's liked him a long time, you know?" It's less of a question and more of a statement.

Chitanda nods softly, hair falling slightly in her face as she does so. She brushes it gently behind her ear.

"I hope she has been able to tell him her feelings clearly." She says quietly, almost as if she is speaking to herself.

"I've… I've always been silently rooting for her." It's a little embarrassing to admit, but the fact I know Chitanda feels the same way somehow makes it okay. She smiles gently at me, sliding her hand on top of mine.

"That's because you're a good friend, Oreki-san. To Mayaka-chan, to Fukube-san and to me. That's why…"

"One chai latte and chocolate cake." An unfamiliar voice pops our bubble. Chitanda looks a little surprised and quickly releases my hand. She takes the cake from the waiter, gabbling words of gratitude.

I take my coffee with a quick thank you. Setting it down on the table and stirring the warm drink with a teaspoon, I take a sip. It's sweet.

"I feel like I have never properly thanked you, Oreki-san."

Eyes move from the coffee to the small, dark haired curiosity in front of me, confusion lacing my features. She gracefully takes her drink to her lips, sipping it thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Chitanda? If this is about Hyouka, then I think you have thanked me plenty."

She shakes her head slowly, setting down her sugary beverage.

"It's not just that." She pauses, mulling the words on her tongue. "You are always going out of your way to satisfy my selfish requests."

My hand reflectively moves to scratch the back of my head and I feel the tips of my ears go red in embarrassment.

"I've just been pretty lucky with all of that stuff." I breathe in and my hands move, automatic, to cover the small hands that are loosely wrapped around her cup.

"And I don't mind, you know." My hands tighten around hers. "I'd rather it be me to satisfy your curiosity, Chitanda." _  
_  
My blush spreads to my cheeks and Chitanda's face begins to turn a soft shade of pink.

"Then, if I can be a little selfish once again, Oreki-san…" I feel her fingers trace her cup under my hands. "Why did you agree to come with me today?"

I let go of her hands, moving them to my own hot drink. I take a sip.

 _Sweet._

My fallen tower of sugar cubes lies collapsed in front of me. In an uncharacteristic move, I pick up one of the cubes and toss it into my mouth.

"I suppose you could say I was a little…"

It crunches as I bite into it, releasing a sudden burst of saccharinity on my tongue.

"Curious."

Eyes wide, Chitanda's expression is both bemused and bright.

"Oreki-san was curious about… me?"

I nod, swishing around what remains of my coffee in the mug before taking another mouthful.

"Well," she breathes in through her nose and out her mouth, "Mayaka-chan and I…" She fidgets in her seat uncomfortably, "We made a promise that we would ask the person most special to us… that we would ask them to come out with us on Christmas Eve…"

She's uncharacteristically shy in that moment, struggling for the right words. I feel my expression go gaunt as her words suddenly dawn on me.

 _Special person… Christmas Eve..._

Is this actually a date?!

I choke on my cappuccino, bringing on a light coughing fit.

"Oreki-san, are you alright?" Chitanda closes the distance between us, piercing my personal space. I turn away from her, covering my coughing face, waving my hand up and down to convey to her that I was fine.

My coughing subsides but I am certain that my face is bright red.

"I… I didn't realise it was Christmas Eve…" My words trail off and I avoid her gaze. I breathe out, trying to cool my cheeks.

"Oh…" Chitanda says softly. She takes a bite of her chocolate cake, chewing it slowly before swallowing. "Would knowing have changed your mind about coming out with me today?"

Mulling over the implication of her words, I take some time thinking over her question. Eventually, I reach my answer.

"No, not really." _  
_

The violet eyed girl smiles, the failing light of the afternoon dusting her face in a cherry blossom pink glow. She takes another bite of her chocolate cake. The atmosphere feels stifling and I try to change the topic.

"You'll get fat if indulge your sweet tooth like that." I try to sound serious but my words are all mirth.

She swallows the last bite of her cake and stares at me with huge, upturned eyes. I grin and she pauses, taking in my expression.

"Wait... are you teasing me?"

"Something like that."

"O-Oreki-san!"

A smile pulls at my lips as I let out a low chuckle. Chitanda watches me, curious, before her mouth becomes wide, and she hides a small giggle underneath her fingertips.

 _'I_ _do not think that this place is the most beautiful. Nor is it full of potential.'_

I don't know why, but as I look at her, smiles painted on both of our faces, my mind somehow goes back to those words she spoke on that cool afternoon.

 _'I wanted you to see it, Oreki-san.'_

* * *

The early winter sun begins to set for the day as Chitanda and I say our goodbyes. The sky was almost dark already, and I could see a few stars. Hair flowing side to side, I watch Chitanda's retreating figure become smaller and smaller in the distance until, at last, it disappears over the horizon.

Beginning my short walk home, I tug at my fringe as her words echo in my head.

 _The person most special to us._

I sigh and release my hair.

If only I had the courage to ask her what exactly she meant by that.

* * *

A/N: Another very fluffy – this fic is all fluff not going to lie! A bit more dialogue heavy than the last couple of chapters too! I originally had slightly different plans for this chapter but as I wrote it it seemed to have a mind of its own!

As always, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews – they honestly keep me writing so thank you!

I have written a bit of the next chapter already and I think it is my favourite one yet! I'm going to take my time with it as I want to get it right! Fingers crossed you will all enjoy it too!


	6. New Year's Day

With the Christmas holiday still in full swing and next year's exams looming, I sat at home, in my bedroom, at my desk, trying to work through some of my coursework: namely, an in-depth review of the eponymous 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter'. Although I would never admit it out loud, I have always enjoyed completing these kinds of assignments. Of course, I always diligently check the minimum word limit to ensure that I do not expend needless energy, as per my motto, but I do find that the exploration and analysis needed to complete such a review isn't awful. I tap my pencil methodically on the wood twice as I mull over that thought.

 _Maybe the Classical Literature Club wasn't such a strange fit after all._ _  
_  
About to return my focus back to my report, the slamming noise of a car door catches my attention. Looking outside, I see my ever-meddling sister paying a taxi driver outside the house, a medium sized suitcase in tow. She turns to the house and, with her usual powers of omnipotence, looks up at my window.

"Houtarou!" She waves at me, her voice slightly muffled by the pane of glass between us.

Not at all bothered if my sister sees me in my pajamas with my customary bedhead, I open the window.

"Yo." I reply, giving a halfhearted wave back at her.

"Is that any way to greet your long-lost sister?" She shouts up at me, a mischievous grin painting her features.

"You've only been gone a month." The December chill has begun to pervade my senses, so move to close the window.

"Wait," my sister yells, dragging her suitcase to the front door, "can you let me in?"

I sigh and make the short, but energy consuming, trip downstairs. Reaching the door, I pull the chain and twist the lock. My sister bursts through the door, all smiles and knowing eyes.

"Happy New Year, dearest brother." She drops her suitcase and wraps her arms around me, hands moving to ruffle my hair as she does so. Despite being younger, I am a few inches taller than Tomoe so her hand barely reaches the top of my head. I stay upright, hands by my sides in defiance.

Eventually, she releases me, a sly smirk spreading across her face as she does so.

"You're up early today, Houtarou. Could it be that you have actually gone out of your way and made plans?" She asks, though I assume she already knows the answer.

"The Classic Lit Club are meeting at Chitanda's house then going to visit Arekusu Shrine. I have a bit of coursework left to do, so I'm up a little earlier than usual."

"A book review? Let me read it once you've finished." She beams at me and pats me on the head.

"Yeah, yeah." I wave her hand off my head and make my way back up the stairs to continue my school work. A few hours pass. Penning the last word of my report, I put down my writing apparatus and lean back in my chair, debating my next move. I am due to meet the others soon, so I don some smart/casual clothes I laid aside before heading downstairs.

My sister is watching the news as I enter the living room.

"You look surprisingly put together Houtarou. Making an effort for a special someone?" She teases, taking a bite of a light green mochi in her hand.

I toss her my report. "As requested." I say, walking past her into our small kitchen. She takes the report gleefully, before reaching into her pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper and throwing it in my general direction.

"Consideration for your kind gift." She pronounces as she begins to flick through my report leisurely.

I pick it up from the floor, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

Fingers casually flick past another page. "Your New Year Fortune." At last, she looks up at me and flashes a toothy grin. "Keep it safe."

"Whatever." I reply, tucking the paper into my wallet. "Thanks, I guess."

"My pleasure."

* * *

I would have taken the bus to Chitanda's house had it not been for my kindly father offering me to take me, calling it a New Year present. I take it, of course, as door to door service is far preferable to public transport. It would have been a hassle to walk from the bus stop to Chitanda's sprawling complex, after all.

Despite the lift, I am the last to arrive at the Chitanda Estate. Mine and Satoshi's homes are actually much closer to Arekusu Shrine than Chitanda's mansion, but Chitanda had let slip before the holidays that she had an old kimono that no longer fit her and Ibara just had to try it on.

"Why are you the last one here?" I arrive to Ibara's figure at the door, one foot tapping impatiently on the wood below.

"I have things to do too, you know?" I retort, taking off my shoes as I enter the impressive home.

I catch a glimpse of Chitanda behind her. Her hands are curled up into small fists as she bunches her apron.

"H-hello, Oreki-san." She's surprisingly nervous, a rare emotion for the usually intrepid girl. We haven't seen each other since Christmas Eve – I wonder if she perhaps doesn't know what to say to me after that rose coloured afternoon.

"Hey." I reply, hanging up my coat. Purple meets green, and I find myself blushing under her gaze. Ibara and Satoshi watch us, somewhat bemused.

"Shall we go to living room?" Satoshi breaks our spell. I nod and we all head over to the table in the middle of the room. Satoshi and Ibara sit next to each other and Chitanda and I naturally gravitate towards each other, brushing thighs as we take a seat.

"Now that we have all arrived," Ibara glares in my direction, "I can finally talk to you all about what I have been doing over the holidays."

"I did some research in the school library about T.O.M." Ibara, as usual, gets straight to the heart of the matter. "I looked into the school database to see if anyone at our school matches those initials."

Chitanda's massive eyes were fully open. She leans across the table and takes Ibara's hands in her own.

"Did you find anything, Mayaka-san?" She says, hands tightening around Ibara's small fingers and eyes widening ever more. Ibara looks down and then averts her gaze to Satoshi. She sighs.

"Oreki, do you have your library card at all?"

I look at her quizzically. Reaching into my back pocket, I pull out the simple brown wallet I have had since middle school. It's a little worn, but it does the job required of it. Hesitantly, I pull out my school library card and set it on the table in front of Ibara.

"I only have my school card, I don't have a card for the town library."

Ibara's features become clouded. She picks up my ID and runs her fingers over my indented name.

"Houtarou never bothered signing up for the town library card, he said the process was too time consuming." Satoshi chimes in.

"Oh, I see." She frowns a little, and puts the card down. I pick it up and return it to its rightful place in my wallet. With that, she resumes her research report.

"Well, the majority of students are identified by their full name in our library system as most people share the same initials with another student."

Ibara pauses. I see Chitanda nod, intensely hanging on the brown-haired girl's every word.

"If a student does not share their initials with another student, the system just uses their initials to identify them. Aside from a student who graduated a few years ago, there has only ever been one T.O.M at our school."

Ibara reaches into her bag and pulls out the school yearbook. She flips past the first and second years' pictures until she stops at the page of 3-F's class. Turning the book to face Chitanda and I, she points to a boy with short blonde hair and a straight look on his face.

"Takeshi Orr-Mastubara. His father is from the United States so he has both the last name of her mother and father. He is one of the few students just listed under his initials in our system – T.O.M."

Chitanda leans in closer until her nose is almost touching the picture.

"Takeshi Orr-Mastubara." She repeats slowly, taking in the information. Satoshi and Ibara throw each other a look and then glance over at me. I swallow under their gaze. After a moment, Ibara speaks once again.

"It's just a theory." She says, taking the yearbook and sliding into her bag.

Chitanda just sits there, seemingly at a loss for words. The clock in the corner of the room chimes, alerting us to the passage of time. The sound snaps Chitanda out of her trance.

"It's a really good theory, Mayaka." Satoshi is the first of us to speak. "We should do some more research when club activities start up again."

"Yes, of course." Chitanda says eventually, pushing against the table as she begins to get stand. "For now, Mayaka-san, would you like to try on the kimonos?"

Ibara leaps to her feat, her research forgotten. "Is that really okay, Chii-chan?"

Chitanda gives a deep nod, a smile lining her small lips. "Of course! It is why I asked you all here, after all!"

With that, the girls excitedly leave the room, all giggles. Satoshi and I remain in the room. As we are already dressed for New Year, we accept our roles as guys waiting for the girls to get ready and begin our individual tasks of filling the time. Satoshi starts playing some kind of rudimental game on his phone while I opt for my time-filler of choice: a book.

After half an hour or so passes, Satoshi gives a deep sigh from what I can only presume is another loss of his game. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he moves his leg so it deliberately hits my knee under the table. I look up at him with a vaguely annoyed glance then resume my reading. I'm almost at the end of the chapter.

"You don't seem very into this mystery, Houtarou." Satoshi says after his attempts at kicking me meet unresponsive apathy.

"Do I not?" I retort, a little sarcastically, flipping a page of my book.

"Are you worried that someone else might take her away from you Ho-tar-ou?" Satoshi says, eyes fixed on me. He knows what he is doing – trying to get me to respond, trying to give me something to challenge. I want to ignore him but I can't help myself. I look up at him briefly before I avert my gaze and slump away from him.

I thought databases weren't meant to draw conclusions.

"Or is it that you are afraid someone might wake you up from your holiday."

This time I choke slightly and glare at Satoshi, mustering as much indignity as my small energy reserves could muster. He's got me.

"Have you been talking to my sister, Satoshi?"

"Sempai and I occasionally chat while we wait for you to come and answer the phone." He grins, knowing that he has my full attention at last.

"Judas." I mutter under my breath, throwing a menacing glare in his direction.

Satoshi shakes his head and finger side to side. "I'm no Judas – Sempai and I are both on your side. If anything, you can call me one of your disciples."

I blanch. "Please don't call yourself that, it makes my stomach turn."

Satoshi gives a mock bow. "Whatever you say, Oreki-kami."

I hear footsteps on wood and the door slides open, revealing a kimono clad Ibara. Chitanda is still in the clothes she was wearing earlier, but her face is lit up with a bashful joy as she proudly displays Ibara in front of us.

"Taa-daa!" She says, pushing Ibara forward by her shoulders, "It fit perfectly! Doesn't she look beautiful?"

Ibara blushes self-consciously, eyes fluttering between the ground and Satoshi.

"She looks great Chitanda!" Satoshi declares, giving the girls an overly enthusiastic thumbs up. I just nod blankly – I never know what to say in these situations and even if I did give Ibara a compliment, I am sure she wouldn't be pleased to hear such a thing from me.

"Th-thank you." Ibara mutters quietly, hands fiddling with her sash.

"I told you that they would like it, Mayaka-san!" She covers her smile with her hands after she says this, suddenly realizing something. "Oh, if you will all excuse me, I have to get ready before the taxi arrives. Please help yourself to anything from the kitchen in the meantime."

With that, Chitanda turns and quickly paces down the hall. I hear a door close in the distance, and I can only imagine that Chitanda is hurriedly donning her own kimono behind it.

I feel slightly awkward as I stand between Satoshi and Ibara, none of us knowing quite what to say.

"I think I am going to take Chitanda up on the food offer. Anyone want anything from the kitchen?" Satoshi says, breaking the silence.

I shake my head. I still feel full from the multitude of snacks I had consumed all day.

"I'll pass." Ibara responds, looking down at her kimono as she does so, "I would hate to spill anything on Chii-chan's kimono."

Satoshi shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourselves." He walks into the corridor and, a few seconds later, I hear the opening and closing of cupboard doors.

"So rude." Ibara says under her breath, crossing her arms. A small grin reaches my mouth but I don't say anything. Instead, I open the door to the garden, gently closing it behind me before I take a seat on the wooden porch that stretches around the Chitanda estate.

Despite the cool temperature, Chitanda's house is warmer than my own so I felt a bit of fresh air might wake me up a little. I expected that Ibara would follow Satoshi into the kitchen and berate him for taking Chitanda's food, so I am surprised when I hear the door slide open and shut behind me.

Uncoordinated in her kimono, Ibara slowly lowers herself as she tries to sit next to me. I don't really acknowledge her presence with words, but I do offer my arm to help her sit down. As I expected, she doesn't take it.

"I heard from Chitanda that you went out together on Christmas Eve." Ibara states blankly after a longer silence has passed between us.

My cheeks heat up. It's somehow a bit embarrassing that Ibara knows about that. I shift nervously and scratch my cheek, unsure of how to respond.

"I wanted it to be you." Somehow, that statement makes me turn my head to look at her. Eyes forward, fixed on the twilight sky above, Ibara does not look in my direction.

My eyes follow hers, looking out into the approaching night. The last light of the setting sun evaporates as soft orange transforms into a deepening mauve. Behind indigo clouds, the first glimmers of distant stars emerge, coating the seemingly endless fields in dark silhouette. As the sun dips below the horizon, it takes with it the warmth of the day, leaving just the chill of twilight in its wake.

"What do you mean?" I ask, though I think I already know what she is talking about.

She sighs, likely aware that I have already deduced what she is referring to. "T.O.M" she states, pronouncing every syllable, "I wanted it to be you."

"Ah." I respond, once again finding myself without the words I want to say. My breath turns to condensation, rising into the air above and vanishing into the dark. I shiver.

"It's getting cold." I turn and start to open the wooden doors that lead into the living room. "We should go inside."

I step into the room and am about to look for Satoshi before I hear a small voice behind me.

"Would it be so bad?" Ibara asks so quietly I barely catch it. Her face is darker now that the light of the last December day has disappeared over the mountains.

"Hm?" I crane my neck slightly to hear her better.

"Having a rose coloured life." She says in a surprisingly soft voice.

I freeze. I find my mind ticking and turning, unable to find the right response. Eventually, I turn to face her fully, I put one hand on my hip while the other props up the doorway.

"Are you and Satoshi conspiring against me?"

She grins and walks past me, into the house. "You didn't answer the question, Oreki."

"I think I am still trying to figure out an answer." I offer off-handedly, surprised at my own honesty.

"Don't think about it too long, Chitanda won't wait forever for you to solve this mystery." She gives a gentle laugh and walks towards Satoshi on the other side of the room. He gives me a quizzical look as Ibara bounds towards him, a strange smile on her face.

We wait a little longer in the living room, making idle chit-chat until we hear Chitanda on the other side of a door, near the entrance.

"Okay, I'm ready." We walk over to meet her, opening the door that separates us.

Putting on her wooden shoes, Chitanda look like a princess from a bygone era. Her deep violet kimono, long black hair and bright, beautiful eyes leave me at a loss for words. My breath catches in my throat as I look at her. Although I have always known that Chitanda is beautiful, the figure in front of me makes some feeling deep inside of me stir.

"Chii-chan, you look incredible! So regal!" Ibara gushes, grabbing Chitanda's hands in her own.

Chitanda blushes, eyes cast down on the floor which only brings my attention to her thick, dark eyelashes.

"Thank you very much. It was actually my mother's kimono, but she passed it on to me now that I am a little taller." She examines her lavender obi as she says this, checking that she does indeed fit into the garment.

We hear the taxi pull up by the front gates. Satoshi and Ibara already have their shoes on, so they go ahead to meet it.

I wait for Chitanda to finish putting on her shoes, not knowing quite where to look or what to say.

"Ibara is right, you know…" I begin, pulling my hair as I try to think of a way of expressing myself that won't sound embarrassing.

"You look really…you look really nice." I'm not sure I manage.

Eyes meet and that feeling that was stirring inside me suddenly rushes through my core, making me so feel dizzy that I can barely stand.

"Girls want the guy they like to see them at their best." Chitanda stands up fully and turns to face me, hands resting together in front of her, face a light shade of pink. I blush at the implication of her words and sink into my coat, trying to hide from the embarrassment I feel from ever saying such a strange phrase.

"You said that, didn't' you Oreki-san." She smiles so brightly at me that I have to look away.

"Something like that…" I scratch the back of my head, eyes fixed on a random point on the ceiling, my mouth somewhere between an awkward smile and an embarrassed grimace.

"Let's go!" I hear Satoshi say from next to the taxi, motioning to us to get inside.

"Shall we?" Chitanda asks, eyes containing a smile that seems reserved just for me. Looking at the graveled path in front of us, I offer my arm for her to lean on and we walk, side by side, to join our friends.

* * *

Sometime during the several hours of festivities, Chitanda and I have become separated from Ibara and Satoshi. If I am perfectly honest, I am a little glad. My energy reserves were running a little low as Satoshi insisted we try every festive activity on offer. By the end of the night, I am sure that he will have collected enough goldfish to start his own aquarium.

Splatters of rain hit the pavement, leaving small dark patches with every drop. Out in the open, Chitanda and I have little protection from the incoming water. Neither of us thought to bring an umbrella. Taking off my coat, I hold it above my head to protect the rest of my clothes from the small storm. Chitanda has no such item to shield herself, so I gesture my head as a silent message that she should step under my coat as we walk to the nearest shelter.

Chitanda steps into me. Without my coat, her warm body permeates my left side and I am briefly thankful for the dark clouds above. Our steps are neither slow nor hurried as we walk towards the larger shrine complex.

We arrive twenty minutes before the fireworks are scheduled to start. After hanging my now soaking wet coat close to a nearby radiator, Chitanda and I gratefully accepting the warm sake from Chitanda's friend Kaho Jumanji. The sweet caramel flavour warms my insides and I humbly accept another small saucer of the moreish liquid.

I notice Chitanda look around the room, likely searching for Satoshi and Ibara. The main shrine complex is quite large, but I am surprised that they aren't waiting for us in the entrance area.

"Do you want to go get your fortune before the fireworks, Chitanda?" I ask, gesturing towards the door that leads to the Shinto shrine's sacred lot. "We might see Ibara and Satoshi there, at any rate."

Chitanda gives one final glance around the room before nodding. "Yes, let's go. It's not New Year until we get our fortunes, after all."

We don't see Ibara or Satoshi as we make our way to the area of the shrine selling fortunes. Although a little deflated from not yet finding our missing friends, Chitanda produces a five-yen coin from her purse with a smile and hands it to the shrine maiden manning the stall.

"One fortune please." She says, trying to hide the excitement that laces her voice.

The shrine maiden smiles back at her and produces a box filled with numbered sticks. Chitanda draws a four and receives her matching fortune. She is about to open it when she turns to face me, suddenly realizing her manners.

"Oreki-san, are you not getting a fortune?"

"Ah, yeah, I should, shouldn't I." I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet. As I open it, I notice that instead of a five-yen coin, there is the folded piece of paper from my sister.

"Actually, never mind, my sister already gave me one." I say, giving an apologetic look to the shrine maiden. I notice a small queue forming behind us and move out of the way. Chitanda follows.

"Maybe we should open these on the balcony – the fireworks will be starting soon. I'm sure by now Satoshi and Ibara have found somewhere to watch them too."

Chitanda gives me a small nod.

"In that case, I know a good place." With her free hand, she grabs my hand and guides me through a small labyrinth of halls and corridors. After going through about the tenth door, she directs me to a small, empty balcony that directly overlooks the shrine below.

The soft glow of festival lanterns against the dark sky is, by my own admission, a little magical. The ominous clouds that had lingered over the town are beginning to clear, letting the bright crescent moon take center stage in front of us.

"I used to watch the fireworks with Kaho here. She's working tonight, but I am sure she won't mind if we use this spot." Chitanda says, gripping onto a wooden bannister as she lowers herself into a sitting position on the covered balcony. I join her, taking a seat on cool wood and daggling my feet over the edge.

"It's a pretty incredible sight." I say, looking out over the festival.

In the distance, I can make out the borders of our small town, where the houses fade away and nature takes their place. Although I am unlike my sister in so many ways, I had always believed that I would one day leave this place, perhaps go to university in a big city where I'd eventually get a job, settle down and only come back to see my family during the holidays.

From up on this balcony with a new year just around the corner, I remember thinking that staying in this place might not be so bad after all.

"Shall we open our fortunes, Oreki-san?" Chitanda asks, waking me from my thoughts

I nod and begin to open the piece of paper in my hand. A small plastic card falls from inside.

 _That meddling sister of mine…_

I put the card in my pocket and read the messy handwritten scrawl on the paper in front of me. As I read, I feel my eyes widen involuntarily and my palms begin to feel sweaty. Chitanda looks over at me, curious, moving closer to see the words written.

"What does it say, Oreki-san?" Wide eyes meet mine and my heart begins to race as the distance between us seems to close as Chitanda inches ever closer.

I'm not sure if I have the words to answer her. My stomach tightens as my mind and my heart war against each other.

I can't say that I have gone through the five stages of grief as I mourn my old energy consuming self - maybe I haven't really changed enough for me to accurately say that I have truly abandoned my old ways - but there has been a feeling that, since last Spring, I have been denying. Denial might not even be the right word. Perhaps, I merely haven't said the feeling out loud, afraid about how it would change things, how it would change me. Even now, I'm not certain that I am ready to say it. Satoshi, Ibara and my sister's words echo around my head, threatening to shatter the inertia that shackles me to an ideology I have long since held fundamental to my core existence.

"I…"

A single explosion interrupts me and the sky suddenly becomes alight. Chitanda and I turn simultaneously, drawn to the light.

Fireworks boom and splatter in front of us, painting the dark sky in bright and vibrant colour. My heart beats steadily in my chest, its drumming in my ears occasionally interrupted by the explosive booms that ripple across the night.

Blue and red hues dance across Chitanda's face, bathing her in a warm glow that seems almost magical. She's leaning back against the wooden terrace, slight arms either side of her acting as her support and legs daggling off the edge, swinging softly back and forth below us. Eyes bright in wonder, her face lights up at the spectacle in front of her.

Her small, delicate hand is splayed out between us. I turn my head to the side, becoming fully focused on the girl next to me. Hair tied up in a high, neat ponytail and eyes dancing with the light, in that moment, to me, she was the most captivating thing in our small, beautiful town. Taking her in, the beating of my heart slows and the noise of the explosions in the sky gradually become a low vibrating hum. My thoughts and hesitations begin to fade away and are replaced by a feeling of warmth, belonging and her. Cautiously, my hand moves to cover hers and I feel the gentle warmth of Chitanda's skin on mine.

Her face turns to the side and she looks at me, violet eyes sparkling and small mouth opening and closing as she speaks words that I can't hear. The low buzz in my ears hasn't subsided so all I see are soft lips mouthing out my name.

"Chitanda." I say gently as I voice the only thought running through my head. Bright lights reflect in her eyes as they soften, excitement replaced by a tender emotion that rarely graces the face of the ever curious, ever listless, young girl.

Pressing my weight against the hand joined onto hers, I lean towards her at an unhurried pace. She's motionless, eyes following mine as my face moves ever closer to hers. Everything around us seems hazy, out-of-focus, apart from Chitanda's clear pale face and eyes that are growing ever brighter, ever wider as our faces become mere millimeters apart. Her breath hitches. It is warm against my lips and the smell of sweet sake fills my nostrils.

I shut my eyes and close the distance between us. Soft, warm lips press against mine. A jolt courses through me and I feel my lips part slightly on hers in response. My free hand rises and falls gently on the back of her head, tenderly holding her head in place.

I break contact briefly before capturing her lips once more, wanting to savour this moment for as long as possible. A gentle pressure pushes against me as Chitanda moves into the kiss. The knots inside my stomach that had been twisting and turning finally loosen and, as sound returns to me, the booming of fireworks overhead ignites me with a feeling a warmth that spreads through me like fire.

"Houtarou! Chitanda! Where are you guys?" The voice of Satoshi Fukube breaks our moment, suddenly bringing everything around me back into focus.

I pull away sheepishly, a soft blush covering my cheeks. Chitanda's face is a light shade of pink, her cheeks awash with rose. She touches her lips absentmindedly as I pull myself up to a standing position, the thoughts and feelings of awkwardness and embarrassment returning to me all at once. There is another feeling there now, one that I hadn't been able to name before.

"Shall we go?" I say, cheeks ablaze, offering my hand to Chitanda to pull her up.

She smiles brightly up at me, eyes glittering fragments of light, face bathed in a warm, pink glow from the red lanterns.

"Yes." She grabs my hand, and I pull her up. "Lets."

I feel my other hand tighten around the piece of paper my sister gave me.

As much as I hate to admit it, I guess I owe her one. _  
_

* * *

 ** _Small Blessing_**

 _待人  
_ _  
_ _While you are resting, you can't change yourself fundamentally._

 _恋愛_

 _Nothing changing is okay if you are happy with the way things are._

 _旅立ち_

 _Someone else may end your holiday, but maybe you have enough energy now to move forward with your own two feet?_

I hope you find your answer.

sappy new year Houtarou

* * *

A/N: Ah, I might re-edit this chapter and add a few bits. I definitely rushed it, which I hope doesn't show too much, as I was motivated by all the lovely reviews and wanted to get it out as soon as possible!

I really liked the idea of the other people in Oreki's like giving him the motivation to move forward with his relationship with Chitanda, which is why there was an appearance by all the main cast. Plus its always fun to write the dialogue between Oreki and all the different characters!

Also, this chapter was influenced by the Hyouka light novel 'The Long Holiday' - check it out if you haven't already.

With the fortunes, below is the meaning of the Japanese. These are apparently some of the topics that appear on fortunes, and I thought it would be nice to incorporate some traditional Japanese elements into the story!

As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you all so much for the reviews, it makes writing this story so much more enjoyable when I know others are enjoying it to!

待人 – a person being waited for  
恋愛 – romantic relationships  
旅立ち - travel


End file.
